Summer
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: /For 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest/ Summer is, without a doubt, the best season ever created... at least that's what Brick Jojo has to say. Oneshot. Reds. NOTE: Woot, woot, fourth place tie!


**Authoress Note: Oh, hello there! I'm Izzy's Frizzies and I enjoy eating gummy bears and people's souls. Just kidding xD**

**Or am I...?**

**So anyways, this is my first thing published on this site and I am SO excited :D This is gonna stay as a oneshot most likely. Oh, and it's all in Brick's POV, 'cause I wanted it to ;3 Ok... here I go!**

_**Izzy's Frizzies does not own any character from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy **_**does h_owever own the idea for this._**

_Title: Summer_

_Summary: Summer is, without a doubt, the best season ever created... at least that's what Brick Jojo has to say. Oneshot. Reds._

_Purpose: For 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest_

_Rating: K+ just to be safe_

_Word Count: 3,398_

* * *

_Create (verb): to cause to come into being, as something unique that would now naturally evolve or that is not made by ordinary processes_

* * *

Summer was when my life came to be.

I hadn't expected to become some living person. After all, I was just some puppy dog's tail. That's all I was: a simple play toy for a clueless dog to attempt to catch.

So feeling myself become to what I am now in some prison toilet was... I can't really explain. It's a feeling, but then again it's nothing no mortal will ever feel in their life. And I was definitely not a mortal.

I felt myself pull together. My arms, legs, hat... everything basically.

And then the explosion happened.

It was like a ton of really hot, sticky glue poured onto me and pulled myself together. It happened so quickly; I didn't expect it to happen at all.

But you know what they say: 'Expect the Unexpected'.

The feeling of breathing, flying, heck even **blinking**... it was so new to me. But it came naturally, and I just went with the flow.

And there I was by two other boys my age, my brothers. In front of me was a giant monkey thing. I hate to admit it, but the first feeling I ever felt was confusion. Why in the world would this monkey guy need us three anyway?

But then again... why in the world should I actually **care**?

So another new emotion came to me that day.

Rude.

My brain was telling me that it was what I was meant to be: rude. I went along with it because, well, it was my brain. No need to disagree with it right?

So from then on, starting in that jail cell, I was known as the one and only Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and the boy of complete and total destruction.

* * *

_Enemy (noun): A person who is actively opposed or hostile to someone or something._

* * *

Summer was when I gained my first enemies. It was the day after I was created.

Apparently, there was some group of super heroes called 'The Powerpuff Girls' (what a stupid name that was...) who go save the city and keep it all away from evil. In all honesty, that sounded so boring and girly to me. It didn't make sense. Why waste your time helping people when you could be showing your full potential? You could take over these simple humans! You could force them to be your slaves so they do whatever you want them to do!

_So why be good?_

Another feeling came onto me that day: anger. It was just so... **stupid**! They're tough, they're powerful (we're more powerful though), and all they do is help the helpless! Why do that? You're powerful and could destroy the world in a split second!

So the moment I heard about these girls, I wanted them gone. Done. Destroyed. If they couldn't destroy the world, _I would do it myself._

So we bounced out of that stupid jail the day before, and the next day we flew towards the three mysterious girls. So what if we didn't know what stinky powers they had! They're sissy girls and we're tough boys! We were sure to win!

And my bros and I proved that in the first fight we ever had with those girls. I hate to admit it, but it was quite the difficult job. I also hate to admit it, but they were actually **strong**! Stronger than us at some points!

But of course, us Rowdyruffs were indeed stronger and tougher. Wait, those two words mean the same thing... FORGET IT!

Seeing them on the ground weak and defeated brought pleasure inside of my whole entire being. How the citizens cried for them brought me to joy. Oh how **nice** it felt to have made people **miserable**! My brothers and I grinned evilly. Victory was ours!

* * *

_Destroy (verb): Put an end to the existence of something by damaging or attacking it._

* * *

Summer was when I was, well, destroyed. It was the same day we were fighting those girls. I, along with my idiotic brothers, had defeated the Powerpuff Girls.

_Or so we thought._

Pops sent us to destroy them yet again when we saw them flew by, but we had to destroy them for good. I didn't go because he told me to. No, I went because I **wanted** to. Forget what Pops said! I was Brick, and I took orders from **nobody at all**!

We landed and instead of seeing 'ready to battle' girls, we saw 'seductive' girls.

It scared it. It **actually** scared me! How'd they go from 'I-freaking-hate-your-guts' to 'I-love-you'?

That was confusing. And I hated that. Confusion is for dumb people. Dumb people like Boomer. Yea...

Before I knew it, that orange headed girl known as my counterpart planted a kiss on my cheek. She kissed me! That wasn't supposed to happen; I was supposed to be the superior one at the time, not her!

Wait, what? Never mind...

That kiss... it was like lighting a huge flame inside of me. It burned my insides, it really did.

She kissed me on my cheek.

_She kissed me on my freaking cheek!_

That's all I thought as the agonizing pain travelled through my body as if the flame was growing. It was growing and growing_ and growing._

And before I knew it... I was gone...

* * *

_Counterpart (noun): a person or thing closely resembling another, especially in function._

* * *

Summer was when I grew a passion to hate my counterpart in any hateful way possible.

It was because of her.

_It was all because of her!_

I was destroyed and now was in a world where everything was white because of **her** kiss!

I hate her. I really, **really** hate her. I absolutely hate her guts.

And through this all, I didn't even know her name... Well, 'Pinky' and 'babe' should settle for nicknames.

But back to the point, I hated her whole being. If I ever got the chance to be recreated, I would surely kill her completely.

_"Would you like to have the chance to do so...?"_

Wait, who's there?

_"I am HIM boy, and I'll grant your wish as long as you kill those **pesky Powerpuff Girls**!"_

Well... sure I guess...

_"Excellent..."_

And then I felt something enter inside of me. It was a liquid. Then there was black.

* * *

_Recreate (verb): Create again._

* * *

Summer was when my bros and I were recreated by that she-devil HIM. And I was enjoying every moment of it.

The first thing we did was bother those Powerpuffs. My bros might be out for Greeny and Blue...y, but I'm only here to destroy one girl.

Pinky.

Of course, we fought. In the beginning, us Rowdyruffs were beating them. Just like before. And we were enjoying every small minute of it. It was so much fun!

But then we began to lose. Just like before. And before I knew it, we had lost again, shrunken in embarrassment... literally.

HIM grabbed us and made us regular size again to try and destroy the girls. And of course, we failed every single time.

I guess that was the life of a villainous boy like me.

* * *

_Super villain (noun): A fantasy fiction criminal or evil-doer, often with supernatural powers or equipment, in popular children's fantasy literature who can present a credible challenge a super hero._

_Super hero (noun) a hero, especially in children's comic books and television cartoons, possessing extraordinary, often magical, powers._

* * *

Summer was the time when I wanted to stop being a super villain and become a super hero. And it was all because of that blonde.

I remember it clearly. I was merely ten-years-old. I was on the lookout for big bugs to throw, Boomer was attempting to spit in the air and catch it back in his mouth (freaking_** idiot**_...), and Butch was being a hyper spaz while eating some candy he stole from a little girl. Everything was pretty normal.

Until we saw those three familiar streaks in the air that is.

Butch began to jump up and down excitedly. "Let's go get 'em! They won't know what hit 'em! Come on before it's too late!" He quickly flew up in the air.

I stopped looking and flew up as well. When I saw a still Boomer, I yelled, "Let's go blondey and kick some Powerpuff butt!"

"No."

I froze. Did he just say no to me? He did! He did just say no to me! "Mind repeating that?" I growled out.

"I said... no," he repeated. His voice was a bit stronger than before as he stared up at the clouds lazily, leaning on a tree as he did so.

I resisted the urge to go up to him and slap him straight in the face. "And why not?" I asked.

"It's not worth it," he muttered back.

"What do ya mean 'it's not worth it'?" Butch asked angrily. I knew he was growing very impatient. "We get to fight those Powderpuffs."

"No, we get to** lose** to those **Powerpuffs**," Boomer corrected with a sigh. "Doesn't it get tiring, ya know, losing all the time? Ever hear the saying 'good guys always win'? Well in this case, it's true. I'd rather do nothin' and turn good than lose in embarrassment and stay bad again."

Butch began to pull his hair (yea, he tends to do that when aggravated with people). "You gotta be kiddin' me! You're lazy, and all that candy you ate is goin' to your head! Right Brick?"

I didn't respond.

"B-Brick? I am right... right?"

I sighed. "No, Boomer's right for once. We might as well just give it up dude."

Oh that sentence just ripped my awesome ego right in half...

"You guys are quitters!" Butch shouted loudly. "My own bros are betrayin' me! Well ya know what? Forget you guys! I'll kick their butts all by myself!" He quickly flew away.

Boomer blinked. "Aren't we gonna-"

"Shut up Boomer," I interrupted. He frowned, but obeyed. He snuck over, grabbed Butch's bag of candy, and began to eat out of it.

God, he's gonna get fat...

About five minutes later, Butch came back severely injured. "I hate you guys so much," he growled.

He didn't mean that. If he did, he would've flown solo in a heartbeat. Instead, he stayed with us and we became normal. Sure, we'd mess around and put bugs in girls' hair from time to time, but that wasn't really that much of a crime. Sometimes, we'd help and defeat the random monsters that came around. And it was still exciting.

It was nice to know that we could still beat up stuff and stay good.

* * *

_Name (noun): A word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to._

* * *

Summer was when I learned Pinky's name. Pink's** real** name. I was eleven.

I even remember the date. July 23 if ya wanted to know. I wouldn't admit it to anybody, but that was a special day to me.

I was in the park with my bros. Boomer, being the kid he was, was laughing and running around with other kids. Butch, however, was training. He was doing pushups, jumping jacks, and all that jazz.

Me? I was sitting back, relaxing on the bench by the shade. I had a piece of cherry bubblegum in my mouth (I freaking **love** cherry related things). My hat covered my face from view, and I was there to impress the ladies. I was always a flirt.

Butch does flirting more than I do. Even to the point where he gets beaten to a pulp. He's not stopping anytime soon though.

This summer day was quite relaxing. Nothing major happened today. It was actually normal.

And then those girls came.

Butch automatically went to Buttercup (yea, I knew her name since Butch talked about her constantly) to bother her. She looked very annoyed. I don't blame her. Butch is annoying with his hyper-ness and twitching.

Bubbles (yea, Boomer talked about her and the oh-so-fun times they have together) went to go play with Boomer and the other kids. Those blondes were always so innocent with a splash of stupidity...

Pinky had a book in her hands. She came over to where I was and sat down. I glanced over to her. "'Sup Pinky?" I asked before blowing a small bubble with my gum.

"Hello Brick," she greeted calmly. "I'm just about to read this book."

"Oh..."

Then there was silence between us.

This usually happened. We'd have a tiny conversation, and then we'd ignore each other's presence.

"Come on Blossom!" I heard a girl call out. I looked up. She was a brunette, and was wearing a lot of elephant related objects. She looked over at Pinky. "Play with us girl! Please~?"

Pinky sighed. "Ok Robin, I'll be right there!" she called back. She placed her book down and happily ran towards their direction, her long flowing hair following her.

And that's when I learned her name.

_**Blossom.**_

To me, Blossom was a really nice name; it rolled off the tongue smoothly. Seriously, I would've never guessed her name was that. I thought it'd be 'Bailey' or 'Brenda'.

Yea, I'm bad at guessing... BUT I'M STILL SMARTER THAN THE AVERAGE PERSON!

And so that name was stuck in my head. _**Blossom.**_ I still called her 'babe' and 'Pinky' since it came naturally.

But I still liked the name Blossom.

* * *

_Crush (noun?): a burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special._

* * *

Summer was when I began to grow a crush on Blossom. I think I was twelve at the time.

I was so... naive back then, even though I was still incredibly smart. I couldn't find out why every time I saw the pink eyed beauty, I'd just stop and stare in secret. I thought I was crazy and needed help.

So, since Butch was **crazier** than I was at the time, I had no choice but to go to Boomer. He knew all about sissy feeling anyways. After explaining how I was feeling, he stared at me blankly before laughing loudly. My glare made him stop.

"Oh dude, you have a **crush** on her!" he exclaimed with a voice of disbelief. "I cannot** believe** this man!"

"Well would ya mind explainin'?" I growled out.

"Well ok... but it's hard to explain..." He sighed deeply. "You like her, but not fully, which is what we call 'love'. You just have a simple crush on her. You want to date her and kiss he-"

"I want to **WHAT**?"

"Dude just let me finish. So yea, kiss her and hold her hand. All that sappy stuff. Then she'd be your girlfriend."

I blinked in confusion because A). Boomer was **actually** giving me a lesson that **actually** made sense and B). I wanted to do that romantic stuff with Blossom. _Blossom of all people!_ My ex-enemy and now acquaintance (not friend, **_acquaintance_**).

This was unbelievable. Seriously, I had an explosion of the mind when that blonde finished. It was just like _**'WHOOSH'!**_

And so Boomer left me there alone to think this through. And after a bunch of thinking, I accepted the fact that I had a freaking crush on the Blossom Utonium.

* * *

_Kiss (verb): Touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting._

_Girlfriend (noun): A regular female companion with whom a person has a romantic relationship._

* * *

Summer was when I had my first kiss. Ok, my first kiss with **Blossom**. I was fourteen.

_And it wasn't even by choice._

As I grew older, my desire for Blossom to be my girlfriend grew as well. Every time I saw her, I'd blush a scarlet red, but when we talked, I struggled (but managed) to hide my blush from her.

I remember everything clearly. I was going to the grocery store to stop and get some bread for Butch so he could tease birds with it (freaking waste of perfectly good bread) when I saw her. Oh, she looked so lovely, her legs so silk long, and her lips were so-

STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BRICK JOJO!

Anyways, I looked down and began to speed-walk away from her, my basket clutched in my hand tightly, but I heard her call, "Hey Brick!"

Great. Just great. _**Freaking fantastic.**_

"Oh, hey Blossom," I said back slowly, growing a nervous smile. I... am ashamed to call myself a 'Rowdyruff' right now.

"Um... so how are your brothers doing?" She grabbed some flour and placed it in her cart.

"They're ok I guess," I said back with a shrug. "Annoying and ok. Your sisters?"

"Just fine actually," Blossom replied back calmly and began to walk. I dunno why, but I followed her. "So what're ya doing here?"

"Oh, I'm getting my brother for bread. Wait, that's not right! I meant I'm getting bread for my brother!" I fumbled with my words like a lovesick puppy.

Still ashamed.

"I get it Brick; no need to get so flustered," Blossom grinned at the sight of me. I sighed, grabbed the wheat bread (I freaking hate wheat **so much**, but Butch is attracted to it), and placed it in the basket. Blossom looked at me, and I looked at her (that was such a stupid sentence...)

"Well, I'll see you around Brick," she said with a smile. I opened my mouth to say something back, but I felt a force push me and made me land directly on Blossom's lips.

I was kissing her.

_I was freaking kissing her!_

_And she was freaking kissing back!_

We were kissing and, oh my God, it felt wonder-freaking-ful. It felt like the world only revolved around us.

That is, until the kiss retreated.

Blossom was blushing a lot and didn't even look me in the eye. I hesitated before saying, "Would you wanna go somewhere-"

"I'd love to!" Blossom interrupted. She blushed deeper.

I smirk. "Someone's needy."

"Oh shut up," she giggled. She began to push her cart away. "See you around Brick."

"Bye," I said back slowly, watching her walk away.

"Brick got some!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Oh Boomer, don't say that," another voice giggled.

"Boomer... Bubbles..." I growled, facing them.

My blonde brother gave me a grin. "You should be thanking **me** dude. I planned this all out and it worked perfectly. Right Bubbles?"

"Rightie!" Bubbles exclaimed back.

I began to walk away to the check-out. "Instead of working on **us**, you should working on the chemistry between **you two**!" I laughed.

I practically felt their blushes.

Oh yea, before I forget to mention... summer was when I gained my first girlfriend as well. And it was all because of those oh-so-innocent blondes.

* * *

_Summer (noun): The warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February._

* * *

I realized that summer was practically the best season ever. By far, without a doubt.

Summer had all the major events for me. Creation, recreation, gaining a friend in an enemy, gaining a crush, having a first kiss, getting a girlfriend, getting married, having my kid-

"Papa, read me a bed time story!"

"Coming Lil' B!"

I travelled up the stairs and faced my four-year-old daughter Bianca Jojo. She had dark red eyes like me and light orange hair like her mother. She wore bandannas a lot, and liked the color hot pink.

"Read this one!" Bianca held up a book called 'Goodnight'.

I chuckled. "Great choice Lil' B."

After I finished reading, Bianca was fast asleep. I placed her hot pink covers over her small body and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Lil' B," I muttered to her. I then travelled to my room where I faced my loving wife.

"Oh, you are the sweetest," Blossom said, giving out her biggest grin. "Thanks Brick."

"No problem Pinky," I replied, just like the old days.

She rolled her eyes and fell onto our bed. "Oh God, not the 'Pinky' thing again..."

"Oh yes, yes the 'Pinky' thing again," I smirked and went next to her.

"Ugh... goodnight Brick. Love you."

"Goodnight Blossom. Love you too."

Yes, summer was indeed the _best season ever._

* * *

**Oh... my gosh... So... CUTE *U***

**So I hope you all enjoyed this very, very loooong oneshot. Took me two days to write since I can't stare at the computer for a long time (I know, dumb excuse -.-) **

**Thanks for reading :D**

_**Signed,**_

_**Izzy's Frizzies**_


End file.
